


Pretty Kitty

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Virgil, kitty virgil, master roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Roman's been a bit stressed out lately, thankfully his pretty kitty knows just what to do to help his master relax.





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I was watching that Buzzfeed video of bdsm and I've always liked the idea of pet play with kitty Virgil because he'd be super cute. So this just....happened. ENJOY!!!

Roman propped his arm on the arm of his throne, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. A sultry smile tugged at his lips as he couldn’t help but admire his pretty kitty kneeling front of him. To Roman Virgil always looked gorgeous no matter what he wore but right now, on his knees with pretty lacey black panties and matching thigh high stockings and garter belt, and a black leather collar lined with purple rhinestones wrapped around his delicate neck, Virgil looked absolutely delicious.

“To what do I own the pleasure of seeing my pretty kitty all dressed up?” Roman teased, bringing one leg to cross over the other.

The adorable flush on Virgil’s face grew darker as he respectfully avoided eye contact, “I wanted to dress up for you master. You’ve been so stressed lately I was hoping to let you relax a little. I even prepped myself nice and open for you to do as you please whenever you see fit.”

It was true, Roman had been a little stressed lately with Logan nagging him about video deadlines as well as practicing for auditions. He had been so caught up in his duties that he had completely forgotten to play with his kitty but thankfully Virgil understood. Still, no matter how exhausted Roman was he had the full intention of rewarding his kitten for being so patient. Though it looked like his kitten had beaten him to the punch.

Roman chuckled, deep and rich, sending shivers down Virgil’s spine, “My, my, what a thoughtful kitten I have. Got yourself nice and plugged and didn’t even cum once?”

“No master, never without you.” Virgil replied, soft and airy and with just the right amount of innocence.

The princely side bit the inside of his cheek to reframe from moaning, it was all too tempting to devour Virgil right then and there. But not yet, Roman still wanted to reward his kitty and play with him properly. He slowly lifted his leather clad heel boot under Virgil’s chin and lifted the dark traits face until he was fully facing him.

“Such a good kitty,” Roman cooed “I do believe this deserves a reward, don’t you think?”

Virgil squirmed under his gaze, pressing close enough to the tip of Roman’s boot that he could feel him gulp, “If you wish master.”

“I do,” Roman smirked, moving his foot back a bit “now, for your reward…you have permission to kiss from the tip of my boot to my knee.”

Virgil looked at him wide eyed and lustful, “Thank you master.” And just when he was about to put his hands on his master he quickly remembered “Master, may I touch you?”

“Yes, you may.” Roman smiled, glad that he wouldn’t have to punish his kitty for forgetting to ask permission.

“Thank you master.” Virgil breathed out and carefully cradled Roman’s leg in his arms as he trailed gentle hungry kisses up his master’s shoe. Roman leaned back in his throne enjoying the show before him, he had such an attentive kitty, always so desperate to please. The princely side was very lucky indeed.

Virgil had crawled closer and closer as he continued to trail kisses across his master’s boot, stopping dutifully at his knee and no more. He didn’t want to cause his poor master anymore stress so he had to be an extra good kitty today. Even if he had missed his master terribly these passed couple of days and wanted nothing more then to beg and plead his prince to fuck him thoroughly, he knew how truly drained Roman was. So he wanted to do something special for his master so that he could relax as well as know how grateful Virgil was toward him.

“Such good, obedient kitty,” Roman praised, running a hand through his kitten’s hair, careful not to disorient the cute purple cat ear head band “look how beautiful you look on your knees ready to obey my every command. Tell me kitten, who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you master,” Virgil replied without missing a beat “only you master.”

“Good boy,” Roman cooed, sliding his hand down Virgil’s jaw and pushing his thumb against his plush lips “let’s put you to good use now, shall we? If you do a good job you may get another reward.”

“Yes master,” Virgil murmured against his thumb “thank you master.”

The prince leaned back once more and spread his legs open and inviting, a lazy smile on his lips, “Put those pretty lips to work, pet.”

“Yes master,” Virgil replied and crawled a bit closer on his hands and knees “may I touch you again master?”

“You may.” Roman replied and quickly his kitty’s hands were undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his trousers. Soft, smooth hands pulled out his hardening length and slowly began to run themselves up and down, from base to tip.

Roman sighed contently, eyes sliding shut as he enjoyed the gentle pleasure his kitten gave him. His shoulders relaxed a bit more and his breathing hitched up as Virgil began to twist his wrist in just that right circular motion, using his thumb to rub at Roman’s tip and smear pre-cum along his hardening cock. Finally, he felt the warm velvet of Virgil’s tongue as it tentatively ran along the underside of Roman’s cock.

Roman groaned breathlessly, once more weaving his hand through his kitten’s hair and gently tugged at the soft strands. Virgil took the hint and slowly kissed up the length of his master’s cock and put the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around as he inched it deeper and deeper. The hold on Virgil’s hair began to tighten as he began to bob his head up and down, a purr like hum vibrating from the back of his throat.

“Good kitty…such a very good kitty,” Roman breathed out, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth “so eager and ready to serve…opening up so sweetly for me.”

Virgil moaned at the praise, his own cock beginning to harden as it stretched against his lacey panties. He was half tempted to rock back against his heels and nudge the plug between his cheeks which was painfully near his prostate. But he resisted, wanting to continue being a good kitty for his master and hopefully earn a nice reward.

Roman’s eyes slid open to observe the beauty before him, his kitten’s lips spit slick and swollen around his thick length and pretty dark eyes looking only to him at all times. Such a lovely sight to behold and it was all his and nobody else is. He knew the thought was quite silly but with him being so busy this week Roman was afraid that Virgil would grow bored and find somebody new to play with. The thought of it made the prince burn with jealousy and his grip on his kitten’s hair grew a little bit rougher as he began to rock his hips against Virgil’s waiting mouth.

“You waited so patiently for me,” Roman growled, breath coming out in short huffs “never once…touching yourself or finding another master to serve. A lesser man would of…done so by now but you are not like them. You’re my good boy…my pretty kitty…mine forever.”

Virgil was pretty sure he could of cum from his master’s praise alone, his rough hand in his hair and his throbbing cock down his throat. He has cum just like this before, eyes watery with tears, knees aching, and throat burning, every sensation so delicious to him because they came from his master. And he anticipated for this to happen which is why he took the precaution of using a cock ring as well, an extra surprise for his master later.

“When I’m done cumming down your pretty little mouth,” Roman groaned as he got closer and closer to ecstasy “I shall have you ride me here on my throne then…I shall take you to my bed and properly fuck you for as long as you can take it. Would you like that kitten?”

Virgil could only moan louder as Roman thoroughly fucked his throat raw, his hips spiritic and uneven as he came into Virgil’s mouth. He expertly swallowed every bit of his master’s cum, waiting for the grip on his hair to relax before slowly pulling off. Roman’s face was complete bliss as he watched Virgil pull off his softening cock, eye hooded and still burning with the flame of passion. He reached over and rub his kitten’s swollen lips with his thumb.

“My perfect little kitten,” Roman purred, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on those perfect lips “let’s play for reals now, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
